


First Rut

by Kateri



Series: Alpha Claiming [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas were not supposed to go into Rut at thirteen, nor should they be affected by a blood sibling's Heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Rut

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in what should be an Alpha/Omega series inspired by a KMM prompt, and the incest theme will continue. The actual pairing for the whole series will not be Arthur/Morgana.

At thirteen Arthur had woken up in the middle of the night, his cock hard and aching. His balls had been swollen and firm to the touch, like they were filled with so much seed they might burst at any moment. Grabbing his cock Arthur had tried to wank but quickly became distracted by the smell of sex and the sound of moans coming from his sister’s room

Ignoring how his cock was leaking clear fluid continuously and slowly growing even longer in its erect state, Arthur made his way out of his room, following his nose to Morgana’s. Carefully opening her door he was greeted by the sight of his eighteen year old sister laying face down on her bed still dressed from her night out with friends and humping the purple coverlet in her sleep, the crotch of her indecent cropped denim shorts soaked. 

Closing the door behind him Arthur made his way over to the bed, shedding his night clothes as he went. Carefully climbing on to the bed Arthur carefully eased Morgana’s legs apart and positioned himself between them. Slipping a finger into the leg hole of her shorts he hooked the crotch of them and pulled it to one side, exposing her clean shaven and leaking cunt. Leaning over he pressed his nose next to his finger and inhaled deeply the scent that had invaded his dreams. 

Panting and feeling like he would fly apart at any moment Arthur gently grasped his sister’s hips and eased her ass up, pausing at a low moan that resulted in a gush of slick pouring out of her. Seeing that she had not woken Arthur continued until her rear was at his desired height. Once again easing her jeans open he nudged his swollen and aching cock into her wet heat.  
When his cockhead slipped in he quickly slid the rest of his cock in until it felt like he had hit something and could go no further. Almost four inches of his cock were left exposed, but the slack channel around the rest of him felt too good to think about it. Grasping both of her hips he began thrusting, pulling her back toward him at the same time. 

After several thrusts he found himself sitting back on his heels thrusting upwards at an angle as his knees kept Morgana’s pale thighs parted and his hold on her hip and the back waist of her shorts allowed him to pull and push her up and down on his cock. Harder and harder he thrust, feeling frenzied and like he had to bury his entire length in her or he would die. No matter how hard he drove into her though he couldn’t fit. Soon his pants and groans grew louder than hers and he lost control as Alpha instincts and hormones demanded he mindlessly rut the Omega. 

The small portion of his mind not consumed by lust noticed that the exposed portion of his cock was tingling and seemed to be swelling even more than the rest of his prick. Before anything could happen there was a bang as the door was thrown open and then there were hands on him, pulling him out of Morgana and from the room. Thrashing and screaming he tried to fight the other Alpha, to mount the Omega again before the older one could but he was not strong enough to break out of the mature Alpha’s grip. Too far gone into Rut for a not yet matured Alpha not even in his memories would Arthur recognize his father as the Alpha who pulled him from his sister’s room that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Humans are divided up into Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Betas develop same as us but Alpha and Omega puberty is normally later and they are slower to fully mature sexually, normally this is between seventeen and twenty.  
> Powerful Alpha males often sire children with several unbonded omegas and the occasional beta other than their spouse. These offspring are normally called Heat Born or Blood . Line Born are those legitimate children born by the bonded Omega or occasionally Beta spouse. Blood and Line Born are not supposed to be attracted to each other during an Omega's Heat due to their close relationship. Being Heat Born, as long as the sire acknowledges it, is not looked down upon.


End file.
